A Fan Like No Other
by SakuraFlames
Summary: shinobu is a secret fan of Usami's junjou series and is fully dedicated on meeting the author. This causes Miyagi to be suspicious of his lover and some how dragging Hiroki in to the elder man schemes and Nowaki is not amused. Characters are slightly OOC!


I do not own junjou romantica, if I did there would be more junjou terrorist and a lot of smut ( more than their already is * wink*).

Shinobu laid in the bed that he and his lover share together. Miyagi slept soundly beside Shinobu, snoring contently with a hint of drool dripping from his mouth. Shinobu smiled fondly at his love, even if their relationship is complicated he will always love his workaholic of a lover. Miyagi scooted closer to shinobu attempting to snuggle his younger lover even in his sleep.

Shinobu sighted, he sit up in his bed, half of the blanket covering his body. Shinobu skillfully reach out and grab his secret pleasure that not even Miyagi knows about. Shinobu gently patted under the bed to find the smooth cover of his secret treasure. He pulled his arm up slowly as to not disturb his snoring lover, only to reveal a book. Shinobu turn the lamp on and began reading his favorite novel. Shinobu's cheeks turn red at a scene as one of his favorite character was being molested in the kitchen by his very very affectionate lover.

Shinobu could imagine himself and Miyagi in a similar position as the characters in the story. Shinobu could see himself cooking a romantic dinner for his love and then suddenly he feel two strong arms of his lover wrap around him gently as he whisper sweet nothing to him in his ears. Just thinking of this made Shinobu squirm with excitement. He continued reading the book not caring how late it was or even if he had school the next day, he just want to know if his favorite character and role model would finally dominate his seme. The main uke of the series is Misaki, a teen who fell for the famous author A.K.A the seme.

Shinobu grew more curious as 'Misaki' pounce on his lover making both of them tumble to the ground. Shinobu eyes widen 'yes! He's going to top, finally!' Shinobu happy thoughts were interrupted when Miyagi began to shift around. Shinobu panicked and quickly closed the book and threw it under the bed. Miyagi's eyes gently open and stared at his lover's panic expression. "Brat are you alright?" Miyagi asked carefully, reaching out to his lover. "Y-yea, I just had a nightmare." Shinobu lean on his lover for comfort. Miyagi held shinobu as he fell asleep and as for Shinobu, he cried himself to sleep. Not because of the 'nightmare' but because he won't ever find out if 'Misaki' would ever top the seme. 'Stupid old man ruining my fantasies.'

The next day Shinobu found himself sitting with his school friends in their regular lunch table. "...so my girlfriend is excited to go that book signing." Said one of the boys while Shinobu listen halfheartedly not really paying attention to the dull conversation. "Yea, my girl says its author is famous for writing BL novels." That got Shinobu's attention. "Oh yea what's that dudes name again, Aikawa something?" Shinobu's eyebrow twitch in agitation. "His name is Aikawa Yayoi." All eyes turn to Shinobu. "How do you know about that?" Shinobu wore a stoic facade, but was panicking in the inside. "My girlfriend loves his novels and she won't shut up about it." His friends seemed to buy his excuse. 'Good job Shinobu you almost gave your secret away!' Shinobu sighted mentally to himself. "Wait! So you mean your cougar of a girl likes BL novels?!" One of his friend shouted. Unfortunately, the question was heard around the cafeteria. Shinobu could feel his jaws clench as he responded with a stiff nod. His friend began to mutter about how kinky shinobu's girlfriend must be. "So yea back to topic, where's it going to be?" Shinobu asked. " I heard it going to be in Marimo Bookstore, why?" Shinobu gulped silently. "Shes would probably want to know where it is just incase she wanted to meet the author." His friends bought the excuse again and continued to give him the information he needed.

Shinobu left the school in a cheerful mood. Not only did he have the information needed to go and have the author sign his favorite novel, but he also found out that in that exact day there will be no school and what made it even better is that Miyagi will have to work in late because that Demon Kamijou is 'sick' and that he needs to stay at home. Yes, Shinobu will admit to being upset to not spend quality time with his lover but in life you have to make sacrifices or in this case go and meet your favorite author while your lover works overtime. Speaking of lover, Miyagi drove by with his shiny black car to pick Shinobu up. "Shinobu-chin, why so happy? Did you miss me or did you finally snap and killed someone?" Shinobu didn't answered, he just leaned in to give miyagi his greeting kiss. The kiss was supposed to be innocent till miyagi introduced his tongue to shinobu's turning this into a battle of dominance. Finally they separated, leaving both of them gasping but satisfied. Shinobu look out of the window to see a boy with messy brown hair and olive green eyes gaping at them in shock or in horror he didn't know but he could feel his face heating up and probably having the same look as the boy. Miyagi, who didn't notice the situation turn the engine on and drove them both away. If they stayed a little while they would have notice a red sports car drive by and picking up the green eye boy who was by now hysterically explaining to a man who was dressed in a suit about what he saw before getting in the car.

Shinobu was embarrassed, being caught in such a intimate way was not how he wanted to end the day. Shinobu thoughts went to the boy, the kid's reaction remind him of character from the junjou series with does green eyes and messy hair kinda reminded him of… Shinobu's eyes widen and attempted to look out from the window. Miyagi swerve slightly at shinobu's sudden movement. "Shinobu sit down! Can't you see I'm driving!"

After the unforgettable drive with Miyagi scolding his lover about the safety on the road and Shinobu thinking of the possible human version of his favorite uke. The two lovers enter the apartment they share, Shinobu immediately ran to the kitchen to prepare dinner and to also avoid another lecture about driving and stuff. Miyagi walked caml to the sofa. He was to tired to deal with Shinobu's craziness, he had many paper works to that needs some serious grading.

Shinobu pulled out some fresh cabbage he bought from the grocery store after miyagi picked him up. He began to sharpen his knife till they're sharp enough to cut through steel with just one slice. Shinobu place the vegetable on the counter and with swift movements like a ninja and he cut the cabbage into small pieces. As Shinobu placed the cabbage on the stove he couldn't help but glance at Miyagi, who had his back turn on Shinobu with a cigarette placed neatly on between his lips. Shinobu mind flashed back to scene he read in the novel, how 'Misaki' struggled to cook while his lover molest and gropes him. Shinobu couldn't help but think of Miyagi and him in such erotic situation, his train of thoughts caused him to feel hot and bothered. Miyagi, who was busy grading immature kid's writing felt cold shiver down his back. Miyagi turn only to see Shinobu staring at him with pink cheeks and his signature glare, only this time his glare seemed more intense in a hot and sexy way. "Miyagi." Miyagi couldn't help but gulp at shinobu's tone, what is up with this brat? "Y-yes shinobu-chin?" Shinobu gave a smoldering look making the older man blush. "Take me to the bedroom. Now." it wasn't a request, it was an order. "But Shinobu-chin can't you wait? What about the food-" Shinobu cut off Miyagi in mid sentence. "Will order take-out, now take me to damn bedroom right now!" Miyagi stop grading the papers, he picked up Shinobu and ran into the bedroom.

The days went by in a blur for Shinobu. He woke up, made breakfasts for his lover, went to school, have hot passionate sex with his Miyagi and stay up late to finish his novel. Finally Friday came and Shinobu was in a cheerful mood much to Miyagi's annoyance. Miyagi have been wondering why Shinobu seemed so happy, he never smiled like that at him or to anyone for that matter. He also been staying up late for no reason, in Miyagi's mind he fears that Shinobu found someone else to love and care for. Miyagi formed a plan to spy on shinobu while his lover believes that he was at work.

Miyagi leaned over and gave his lover a kiss, who in returned blush all kind shade of red. This made Miyagi smirked with pride at being able to make his lover blush. They bid each other farewell. Miyagi walked out of the apartments and hopped inside the driver seat. Miyagi drove behind the apartment were another car was waiting for him. Miyagi parked his besides the other. The other car was in tan color and seemed well taken care of. Miyagi got out of his car and walked calmly towards the other. He opened the passenger seat to see a man with shaggy brown hair and black sunglasses to cover his glaring eyes. "What the hell took you so long?!" The other man hissed. "~Sorry Kamijou,Shinobu loves giving goodbye kisses… And other things too~." Hiroki stared at Miyagi with disgust. "Keep your private life to yourself professor. Now why am I here again?" Miyagi sighted and got serious look at his face that even made Hiroki stop assaulting him with with his evil stare. "We're here to watch Shinobu and see if he's cheating on me." The everything was silent. Hiroki sighted and rubbed his temples, Miyagi look like a puppy who was kicked in the ass or something. "...Fine I'll help, but it better be quick." Miyagi couldn't help but pounce on the young professor. "Thank you Kamijou~" Hiroki was to busy yelling profanity at the older professor to notice a silver car behind them.

A man with navy blue hair stared intently at his lover's favorite car. He saw when Miyagi park his car beside Hiro-san's and how friendly they sat by eachother. 'Hiro-San wouldn't cheat on me and I know I should trust him, but…' Nowaki snapped out of his daydream to notice Hiro-san turned his engine on. Nowaki followed the similar approach and follow his lover and his co-worker.

Shinobu was lost in his head to notice 2 cars following. He knows where the bookstore is since that's where he buys his junjou novels from. Shinobu walked for 15 minutes until he arrived at the bookstore that was full of young teenage girls who were either fangirling over a handsome staff member or of finally being able to meet Aikawa Yayoi. Shinobu, unlike the other fans he considered himself to the most dedicated fanboy since the junjou fandom started. So after waiting for 2hr only for a man In a tux to tell you that the meeting with the author is cancelled you can expect for shinobu to do something drastic.

'I've waited for 2 fucken hours just for some flamboyant wannabe asshole to tell me that it's cancelled and we have to leave. Like hell I'm not leaving without meeting Aikawa Yayoi!' Shinobu silently Follow the flamboyant man to his car without letting the security guard or any other person see him. The flamboyant man and a woman who seem to be going crazy sat in the front seat. "I can't believe Usami ditch us again!" The man clench his fist. Shinobu gulp silently in the backseat of the expensive looking car. "Usami's is going to get me fired!" Cried the woman. "Calm down Aikawa were going to find that asshole." Aikawa is the author's name but why did they cancel if the authors is here and why is she freaking out about being fired. This made Shinobu think twice about the idea of following them, but before he could change his mind the car engine roar to life.

Miyagi and Hiroki followed Shinobu ever since he left the house, they notice how the boy seemed as he was in cloud 9 from how giddy he looked. This was making Miyagi upset seeing how happy his Shinobu-chin was without him, on the other hand this made Hiroki annoyed since he'll have to deal with a sobbing professor later on. The professors followed the boy and to their surprise they find a bookstore full of teenage girls crowding around it. "What the hell, is their a sell that's going on or something?" Miyagi asked seeing teenager's going crazy over books is a rare site. This also piped up Hiroki's curiosity, he looked around for hints as to what's going only to groan after reading a poster. "What's wrong Kamijou?" Hiroki only pointed at the poster. "BL book signing is that's why teens are going crazy for? How weird are these kids going to get?" Hiroki sighted. "I guess now we know what's going on with your lover then." Miyagi look at Hiroki with uncertainty. " I don't know maybe we should wait till he gets out." Hiroki only nodded.

Nowaki followed his lover and notice that they were following a boy with blond hair who seems to be oblivious to what's going on. 'Why is Hiro-san thinking? Why is he following a minor and with the professor no less.' Nowaki had the urge to text his lover to talk to him, but he knows how dangerous it is to text and drive at the same time. Is it wrong to follow the man you love everywhere he goes? If Nowaki had to answers that it would no since he wants to be with Hiro-san 24/7. He notice that the other car stop. Nowaki did the same and notice that they were park near an overcrowded bookstore full of teenage girls jumping around. He wonder why Hiro-san would want to buy books in this store, until he notice the same blond boy entering the store with such determination to through that entrance.

Miyagi and Hiroki waited for about 2hr and notice the teenagers walking out of the store with such disappointment, it was pathetic. "...Holy hell what is your brat doing?!" This caught Miyagi's attention as they see Shinobu sneaking inside a very expensive looking car. "...crap, crap, crap!, Shinobu-chin finally gone crazy." Before any of them could get out of the car 2 people came out a man who seems to radiated authority and a woman who seen better days, walk towards the car were Shinobu is hiding. 'Shit!' Both professors thought watching the car drove off. Miyagi was the first to snap back into reality. "Kamijou wake up! There leaving!" This woke up Hiroki as he put his foot on the petal making the carb launch forward, following the other car. Nowaki saw the boy jump inside the and like Hiro-san and the professor he to grew concern for the child's well being. He also notice how Hiro-san car zoom offj, follow that car. And so like a faithful lover, he followed Hiro-san.

'Stupid me why did I have to be born so stubborn!' Shinobu thought silently listening to the woman's crying and muttering of how pathetic she is and how she'll never find another job like this. The man just growled many death threats to this 'Usami' person. The car ride lasted for hours in Shinobus opinion when suddenly the car stop. The man turned off the engine and looked at the woman. Both of them got off the car and closed it. He peaked out slightly from the window and saw a fricken huge apartment. 'Is this were Aikawa Yayoi lives?'Shinobu secretly followed the two people to the apartment, at times he nearly lost them since this is huge. Finally both of them stop at a door, they didn't even bother to wait, they just barge inside like they own the place. Luckily for him, they left the door open so he just welcomes himself in. Shinobu sneaked in like the ninja he is and hid behind the cabinets. From what he could hear is some yelling and few sorry in the argument. "Usami you dumbass! Hundred's of teenage girls were there just so they could see you sign their freakin books!, but noooo 'Aikawa Yayoi' can't come because Aikawa Yayoi didn't feel like going!" Shinobu's eyes widen so Aikawa Yayoi is the author Usami Akihiko from that one book Miyagi likes, Shinobu eyes shone with pure happiness that he jumped out of his hiding spot. Ooops that was a mistake, all eyes turn to him, they seemed to be surprised by him just being here making him more uncomfortable. Suddenly and to his surprise the boy with olive green eyes pointed at me. " I remember you! You're that kid that was making out with my sensei!" Shinobu face paled at what the other boy said. He knows Miyagi and saw them making out, they're so dead. "P-please don't tell anyone!" Shinobu stuttered. His eyes began to water. If other people found out they would be separated for good. "Ha! I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Green eye boy said trying to comfort him.

Meanwhile, Miyagi and Hiroki raced following the car that took shinobu. "Damn it Shinobu, what the hell are you thinking?! Hopping in a car with strangers!" Miyagi said as Hiroki nearly ran over a stray cat. "You know it's surprising that the police didn't pull us over yet." Hiroki said after almost hitting another car. "Yea we really need better police officers here." Miyagi agreed, wincing as Hiroki ran over a bird. Nowaki, who was behind Hiro-san saw how crazy his lover's driving is. 'Hiro-san should never be aloud to drive ever.' Nowaki noted how fast they were going till he saw Hiro-san slowing down at a turn. Nowaki parked his car behind Hiro-san and waited for him to get out with the professor and enter building. Nowaki silently follow Hiro-san who surprisingly knew the place like the back of his hand. Nowaki paused after watching others stop at a room.

Shinobu continued to hold his tears as the boy tried to comfort him. Soon everyone's attention turn to the door as it was kicked opened once again. "Shinobu!" Miyagi kneeled to hold a crying boy who was trying to calm down, but was failing. Hiroki walked in greeting his Usami with nod who only raised an eyebrow. Hiroki was getting ready to explain the situation when he heard someone yell out his name. Hiroki turn to see Nowaki at the entrance with a stern look on his face. "Hiro-san what's going on?" Isaka stepped in this time. "Alright I want to know what's going on, right now!" Hiroki who seemed to be the only one willing to speak, explained the situation. "... Alright so Miyagi came to me telling me he needs to borrow my car I said no he continued to beg like a dog." This made Shinobu stop crying. "Who the hell do you think you are calling my lover a dog, slut!" everyone's mouth gaped at what Shinobu said. Hitoki stepped towards with his fist raised at Shinobu, who was getting ready to put on his boxing gloves after all the boy did stay in Australia for a few years. Both ukes were separated from one another for a while till they cool off. Miyagi coughed in his hands to capture everyone's attention. "Anyways, I asked Kamijou to use his car, he said no till I told I would pay for the gas and he agreed. The reason why I asked for the car is so I can spy on Shinobu-chin, to see if he's cheating on me or something." After saying that Miyagi's cheeks burned in embarrassment. "So we followed Shinobu around a bit till we made it to Marimo bookstore were lots of teenage girls were basically going crazy over some BL author of some sort." At this Isaka glared at Usami who only shrugged and lit one of his cigarettes on. "Soon we notice the girls leaving and Shinobu snuck into a car which these two." Miyagi said pointing at both Isaka and Aikawa who looked at one another stupidly. "...so we chased you guys and hear we are!" The group nodded as Hiroki and Shinobu came back from their time out. "Wait but that doesn't explain why Nowaki followed us hear." Nowaki looked at the ground shamefully. "Forgive me Hiro-san, I saw you driving the opposite direction of your work place so I followed you, I grew jealous when I saw the professor with you I'm sorry Hiro-san."

Aikawa, Shinobu and Misaki awed at this while Usami, Isaka and Miyagi smirked at the guilt card the blue haired man used. Hiroki couldn't help but hug his lover at the confession. "But this doesn't explain why Shinobu hoped inside Isaka-san's car." Misaki said. All eyes turn to Shinobu who only looked away." I only wanted to see my favorite author." The group sighted at this " Shinobu you caused all this trouble just for one lousy meeting." Miyagi said, placing a hand on his lover's head. "You don't understand! Junjou series is my favorite book, the emotion and the feeling is awesome! You're just too old to acknowledged its contents." Misaki stared at Shinobu in horror and then he turned and glare at Usami. "Usagi-san look what you did?! You ruined his mind with your dirty porn book!" Usami only shrug his shoulders and put out his cigarette, he grabbed a pen and a book. He wrote a few words and his signature and passed it to Shinobu who look ready to pass out from happiness. "Hey Shinobu here's my number in case if you want to hangout again soon." Misaki said smiling at the blond boy. Shinobu couldn't help but smile at the boy. "...Misaki from the junjou series aren't you?" Misaki's face blanch for a moment. "W-what, how did you-" Shinobu smiled. "You're just as nice as your character in the series plus your described the same." Misaki's face turn red at the mention of this. "But wait, how long have you been in a relationship with my sensei?" Misaki asked after regaining his composure. "Well it all started after Miyagi rescued me from these thugs…." Shinobu began to tell his story to Misaki, Miyagi blushed a few of the suggested moments he forcefully tried to make love to his lover. Usami was secretly taking some notes, Shinobu story was inspiring him to make a new junjou series since no one ever thought of making a dominant uke before.

"So this whole thing was a big misunderstanding." Hiroki sighted in agitation, All he wanted was to get home and have nice dinner with his lover. Isaka just nodded while checking the time. "Come on Aikawa it's getting late we and Asahina is going to bite my ass." Isaka continued walking towards the with Aikawa following behind muttering about how he would like that type of action. "We should do the same too, Hiro-san." Nowaki said, stretching out his hand to grab his lover's hand. Hiroki nodded and call Miyagi over telling him it's time to go. "Shinobu-chin, time to go home." Shinobu grunted in disappointment that he was getting to the good part. "Takatsuki-san please contact me in Misaki's number I would like to add your story in the junjou series." When Usami said this, shinobu automatically responded with a "Yes!" While Miyagi stared in horror.

Miyagi dragged out a fangirling Shinobu, while Nowaki and Hiroki walked behind calmly as if nothing happened. "Geez, what a strange couples right Usagi-san?" Usami only smiled. "Aren't we strange too after all, look at what we do in the bedroom-" Usami was interrupted by Misaki sucker punching him in the face knocking the author out. "Shut up! You pervert!"


End file.
